


I Know We Had Our Problems, I Can't Remember One

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey just knows Ian is waiting for an apology, waiting for forgiveness. Waiting for something Mickey isn't going to give him. And for so many reasons too. </p><p>But then Ian is biting his lip and looking at Mickey from under his lashes and all of Mickey's arguments go flying out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know We Had Our Problems, I Can't Remember One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Almost by Bowling for Soup. Ian got caught really early, got sent to juvie, and got out before even a year had passed.

Mickey was only waiting outside the juvie because that was a hot ground for selling. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ian was getting out in exactly 4 minutes.

Mickey growls and turns his watch off, he's not fucking counting down the seconds until Ian comes out. And he's not there for Ian either. He's there for his regulars that got busted and were getting out. In about 2 minutes Mickey guesses.

And what the fuck would he even say to Ian? Ian had fucked him over! And he had fucked Ian over... Mickey sighs and scuffs his shoe in the dirt as the door opens and (ex) prisoners come filing out. Mickey doesn't look for red hair. He looks for anyone shaking, anyone who obviously had to quit cold turkey. He defiantly looks at his shoes as he hears Ian's name being called by one of the Gallaghers, too many to remember.

He's too busy concentrating on not looking for Ian that he forgets to yell at someone who bumps into him.

In the end he sells a 16th of an ounce and goes home. He ignores Mandy when she asks where he was all day and smokes a joint before going to bed. When Mandy wakes him up at the ass-crack of dawn, like 10 am, he actually wants to kill her. But his blood goes cold when she laughs at him and says "Your boyfriend is here" with an annoying smirk before leaving his room, probably to go back to bed.

Mickey lays in bed for 5 minutes, debating whether or not he should get up, before rolling out of bed, tugging some sweat pants on and vetoing a shirt. When he walks into the living room and sees Ian, it feels as if all the air has been sucked out of the room. As if no time had passed between them while at the same time it had been forever since they'd seen each other. Mickey clears his throat and looks at Ian. He doesn't miss the way Ian's eyes linger on his chest before flicking up to his eyes, it almost makes him smirk.

They stare at each other in silence. Mickey clears his throat again as Ian's eyes wander over the room, probably remembering the horror scene that had happened there not even a year before. "So..." Ian finally breaks the silence but stops there. But his eyes keep talking. They widen and Mickey just knows Ian is waiting for an apology, waiting for forgiveness. Waiting for something Mickey isn't going to give him. And for so many reasons too.

But then Ian is biting his lip and looking at Mickey from under his lashes and all of Mickey's arguments go flying out the window.

They have sex. Of course they do. Because why would they talk when they could fuck instead? But after they're done Ian stays, sitting on Mickey's bed and pulling a cigarette out of god knows where. Mickey lights it for him and watches the way Ian leans his head back as he inhales, exposing a long expanse of neck that Mickey just wants to bite into, mark so that Ian can't ever leave him again. He takes the cigarette when Ian offers it, decides not to tell him that he missed him, instead opts for taking a drag and blowing the smoke in Ian's face.

When Ian falls asleep next to him, Mickey is surprised. He knows why he let it all go so easy, forgot every single one of their fights. But for Ian to do the same?

When he wakes up alone Mickey panics. Last night must have been a mistake, a joke. He had definitely blown it and Ian came back for one night just to rub it in his face. But then he hears Ian call from the kitchen asking what he wants for breakfast and Mickey would never admit to the relief that flows through his entire body. He's still here.

Maybe it doesn't matter that they had so many problems. That was all in the past. And Mickey is here now. Ian is here now. Dragging him into the kitchen so they can eat breakfast together before spending the rest of the day in bed, not necessarily fucking the whole time. Sometimes Ian will just smile at him and Mickey will be so surprised, so amazed that they lasted through everything, that he just has to kiss him stupid.

He's still here.


End file.
